


Across the Wires

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, Crossdressing, Drunkenness, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Past, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meetings are boring, phone meetings are worse, and Shinya sincerely has no interest in the vast majority of the topics. Some past comments from Kyo inspire him into doing something he never would have normally. The results are more interesting than the meeting, for damn sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SacredLavenders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredLavenders/gifts).



> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Various by Nightmare

Shinya lightly pushed his chair back, balancing it on the back two legs as he wound the phone cord around his wrist. Letting it all go, he repeated the process time and again, watching it spring back each time. The phone itself was tucked neatly between his cheek and shoulder as he listened to the aimless meeting on the other end. If there was one thing he hated more than anything else, it was group meetings over the phone. No one could see one another and it was easy to lose attention toward whatever subject was being discussed because of that. Office meetings were bad enough, but this was worse.

He let the cord go again and closed his eyes, rocking the chair just a tiny bit on the two legs before settling again, one foot against the wall, the other lightly on the table leg, holding him in place. His hands settled on playing with the ties on his black pants, undoing the bow and then tying them back up. 

Finally, their manager stopped talking and one of their costume designers spoke up instead. "I have the designs for all of your costumes ready and-"

Before he could get any further, Die's familiar laugh sounded over the phone. "Did you put Shin in a dress again?"

"Die," Shinya sighed, "I told you not to call me that. Please." The truth was, it didn't bother him when Die did it, but when it encouraged a ton of other people to follow suit, he disliked it. It was simply easier to ban it from all of them than just from some portion.

"Sorry..." Die went quiet again and Kyo's snort was more than obvious just afterward, along with the mutter of, "Whipped much?"

Die didn't bother with replying and Shinya just rolled his eyes, tugging harder on the ties on his pants.

"So costumes... I'll send them out to you guys. Accept or veto them, but I need to know in the next two days if I need to redesign anything. I'll need measurements at the end of the week."

Shinya's mind drifted again as the conversation bled back over to far more boring topics, all of them having to do with marketing and things he wasn't actively a part of. His voice could make no changes, so it was pointless to listen, really. Letting go of the end of the strings, he started to unlace the front of his pants, shifting the bit of fabric out of the way that served as a cover to his groin if the lacing got loose while wearing the pants. Beneath, he wasn't wearing any underwear, the pants far too tight for that sort of thing.

A little thrill went through him and he bit his lower lip as he pulled himself free of his pants, exposing himself. Granted, he was only inside of his own apartment, but he _was_ on the phone with most of their entire company. The memory of a few months ago and a conversation he'd overheard flooded him. Kyo had been talking to Toshiya in the back alley during a smoke break and Shinya had been sent to find them and call them back inside. But when he'd opened the door, he'd caught the last of what they had been talking about. Just snippets and certainly not the whole picture, but Kyo had clearly indicated he'd been touching himself during one of their phone meetings he'd been so bored. Toshiya had laughed so hard he'd ended up coughing and Kyo had just looked vaguely amused with himself.

Shaking off the memory, Shinya sighed softly. At the time, he'd thought of how disturbing that was, wondering how on earth Kyo could have gotten interested enough in his own dick to touch it during one of these boring meetings. But now that he was sitting here, his dick out and his mind wandering, he found that it was much easier than he'd thought.

Sliding his hand over his length, he squeezed it and then settled the chair to the floor with a little thunk. His hips pushed forward as he eased himself down a bit in the seat, giving himself room under the edge of his table to work. Even as he lightly pulled on his length, he began to harden. The thrill of doing this while others were listening raced through him and understanding flooded him. Kyo had admitted - albeit in a joking manner - that he liked to jerk off while watching people and that part of the thrill was maybe getting noticed. That last part, Shinya could definitely understand now. Just the idea of someone finding out what he was doing had him really going and he was just starting out.

Within minutes, he had his hand solidly wrapped around his hard-on, stroking rather quickly, one leg tucked back under the chair, his hips pitched forward and his gaze on what he was doing as he held the phone to his ear with the other hand. He did his best to keep his breathing steady and not overly loud and he just hoped the sound of his self-indulgence wasn't making it across the phone line.

His eyes closed and he moved his hand faster, nearly horny enough to cum. His hips bucked and he strained, his breath catching as warmth began to pool in his groin.

"Shinya?"

The sound of his name being spoken nearly sent him over the edge, though he caught himself and pulled his hand to the base of his cock, squeezing hard as he pulled the phone away to take in a shaky breath. A few quick intakes of air and then he put the phone back. "Sorry, what? Dog was pestering," he offered by way of explanation for the time he'd not answered.

"Just wondering what you thought of that, but if you didn't hear, never mind." Kaoru didn't even sound annoyed, just dismissive of it, and Shinya found himself thankful for that despite the fact that he'd just been denied what would have probably been a spectacular orgasm.

He shoved himself back in his seat and hunched over the table, only idly playing with his dick as the meeting continued. He just wanted to stay hard and horny, not actually cum just yet since he'd been denied the big first one.

Some twenty minutes later, the meeting ended and he hung up the phone. He pushed back from the table and slid down in the chair, grabbing his cock more fully, gasping as he began to jack off in a frantic sort of manner. A soft cry of pleasure left him and he pushed the back of his free hand against his lips as he ramped up. 

The phone began to ring and Shinya cursed. Reaching over, he tipped the caller ID box and gave it an odd look. Die's number had lit up the little display. Maybe he'd missed something during the meeting and Die was calling to let him know what it was? Either way, ignoring him so soon after the meeting would be rude. Snatching up the phone, he pushed it against his ear and murmured, "Yes?"

Static met his ear for a moment before Die finally spoke. "Just gonna be blunt about this. Were you jerking off during the meeting?"

Panic flooded Shinya in an instant and he immediately removed his hand from his dick. His mouth opened and closed a few times, nothing coming out, until finally, he determined he was caught and nothing was going to change that. Even if he denied it, Die would know from this silence. Instead, he had to know how the other hand known, if everyone had caught him, or basically anything else Die could tell him. Standing up, he tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder, starting to try to get himself back in his pants, the task proving difficult while he was hard. "... How'd you know?" he finally asked, his voice quiet, ashamed.

Die chuckled softly. "The way your breathing changed, I just suspected. I guess you could have been pacing around, but I know how your kitchen is set up and that would be hard to do while on the phone."

Shinya finally got his length tucked away, but he didn't bother lacing back up just yet, trying to adjust to having his dick at such an awkward angle for now. "I... uh... do you think the other's noticed?"

"Probably not... well, maybe... if they've done it I guess." There was a clunking sound and then a soft curse. The noise stopped and Die took in a nervous-sounding breath. A slight shake to it, a little gasping... just generally not a noise Shinya associated with Die. 

"Did I bother you that much?" Shinya finally asked, shame filtering through him as he asked the question. If he'd made Die, of all people, upset over this, he'd never forgive himself. 

"What? No!" There was a brief pause and then Die gave a nervous little laugh. "About the opposite, really."

Shinya blinked. "I turned you on?"

Die sniffed and Shinya could almost see him nervously fidgeting with his red hair, pulling the tip of it or running his hand through it repeatedly the way he did when he got really worked up. "Yeah..."

"Oh." Shinya leaned back against the wall, reaching down to grab his dick, which was growing more and more uncomfortable in his tight pants. His hips arched and after a moment, he just went with where his body was trying to push him. Pushing his pants out of the way, he took himself in hand again and closed his eyes, starting to stroke the hardened flesh. He let out a little sigh and then breathed out, "I didn't finish..."

He could hear Die's breath catch and then the guitarist's moan came over the receiver, followed by, "Oh my god, Shinya..."

Stroking faster, Shinya let his breathing change, the little pleased sounds escaping his lips as he moved his hand over himself. 

"Tell me," Die pleaded, "tell me what you're doing." His voice was quiet and as Shinya let his mind free, he could almost see Die in front of him, watching as he leaned against the counter, a faint blush creeping across his cheeks and a tent growing in his pants.

"I'm touching myself," Shinya returned, his hand moving quicker.

"Dirtier..."

Letting out a huff of a laugh, Shinya reached to pull his sac free of his pants and then knelt down, leaning against the wall and pushing his hips forward, phone still neatly tucked against his shoulder. "I'm jerking off while you listen to me, Die." He hesitated for a moment, his own cheeks burning with how blunt he was being. "Are you touching yourself?"

Shinya heard the distinct sound of Die moving around on a chair and then the sound of something slick quickly moving, the sound reminiscent of a blow job or fucking a pussy. When Die's voice came back across the line, he asked, "Did you hear what I'm doing?"

Grinning, Shinya murmured, "Tell me, Die."

"Rat bastard," Die groaned out, but a second later, even with hitching breath, he was spilling everything to Shinya. "I'm using a pocket pussy on my hard cock. You made me want to fuck so badly I had to fix it. And I'm gonna cum while you're listening to me... I'm gonna cum so hard, Shin."

Shinya groaned at the use of the nickname this time, shivering as he stroked himself faster, looking down at his own dick as he moved his hand over it. "I'm close," he huffed into the phone, his hips arching and his dick straining. "Die, I'm about to..." his hand moved even faster and he let out a soft cry as pleasure lanced through him. The flood of endorphins hit him hard and he bucked as cum spurted across his kitchen floor. "I'm cumming... on... the floor," he panted out for Die's benefit. 

The guitarist moaned loud into the phone and Shinya could hear the sound of him jacking off with the pocket pussy increase in pace. A few gasps and a long groan later and Die let out a pleasant sigh. "Feels so good," he offered to Shinya.

"Are you cumming, Die?" Shinya smirked to himself, stroking out the last bit of cum onto the floor.

"Y-yes," the sound of the toy moving stopped and for a few moments there was just the sound of both of them breathing harshly across the phone line. 

"Hey Die?"

"Hmm?"

Shinya settled more comfortably on the floor and closed his eyes, a smile on his lips. "Should I touch myself more often during meetings?"

Die laughed. "Mmm... you can just call me and start jerking off and I'll get the hint. I'm always down for this."

"Horny bastard."

"Look who's talking... _Shin_ ," Die returned.

Shinya nearly groaned, the fact that Die had figured out why he didn't want to be called Shin having been found out. He let out a soft sound and then murmured, "I'm gonna clean up, but... you can call me, too. Just so you know." Without waiting on a response, he reached up and hung the phone on the hook, disconnecting the call. 

Tomorrow would either be amazingly awkward or exactly as usual, sexual tension and all. Either way, he was prepared to find out.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for not understanding that anal sex needed to be included in the last one; here's a continuation.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Marrow of a Bone by Dir en grey (full album)

Shinya lazily flipped through the television channels, making a face as he hit commercial after commercial. No one cared about such things, they basically just put up with the fact that they were there until they could watch whatever show they'd set out to watch in the first place. And yet, more and more were cropping up as of late, it seemed. Less show and more advertisement.

With a disgusted sound, he muted the TV and tossed the remote on the small end table beside his threadbare chair. He stretched, standing up and making a beeline for the kitchen, trying to decide on a beer or a phone call. He paused next to the phone. It would be the second call this week to Die if he did it... and maybe that would seem desperate. Screwing up his nose, he shook his head at the phone - even though he desperately wanted to go dial Die's number - and went to yank open the fridge instead. 

Staring in at the barren shelf, he groaned. Perfect. No booze either. This would be one hell of a Saturday evening, wouldn't it? No company, no booze, no TV without a million commercials. For a single second, he deliberated calling Die anyway and just inviting the lanky guitarist over. But he vetoed that idea on the basis that he was pretty sure this was only supposed to be a way to get off and he knew he was horny enough he'd end up crawling all over Die before the night was out, particularly since he was sure the guitarist would bring him beer.

One last pang at the idea that he was tossing away both beer and sex went through him before he shifted to the sink and filled a cup with tap water, heading back into the front sipping on the liquid.

Plunking back down on the chair, he crossed his legs and unmuted the TV, starting to aimlessly flip through the channels once again.

\-----

Nearly three hours had passed since Shinya had finally give up and consumed some left over rice with a fried egg for dinner and then shoved in the same VHS he'd been re-watching ever since Kyo loaned it to him. Some cheesy French horror film that he couldn't understand a word of, but found at least a little bit amusing anyway.

He was dozing on and off and had just drifted again when the chime for his doorbell went off. Blinking himself back into wakefulness, he tried to assess the situation. He'd been half asleep... movie was still going... he had to piss like a racehorse. And had that been the doorbell?

It sounded again, as if to make sure he understood it had been and he pushed himself to his feet, padding off to the entryway. Pushing past the small beaded curtain that kept the horror-show of an entryway blocked off from the rest of the house, he stepped down onto bare concrete and shifted to peer out the peephole. A shock of red hair told him exactly who it was on the other side, even though the guitarist was leaning over, one hand clearly on the door in a way that meant he'd pitch inward if Shinya opened it.

Thumping on the door, Shinya called, "Die, move where you're leaning, buddy." He heard the guitarist shift and then unlatched the door and opened it. 

Die stood there, looking at least three sheets to the wind, his lips parted and his face flushed. The way he squinted at Shinya told him just how much Die had consumed before coming this far. He held up a six pack and brandished it at Shinya. "I'sbrought ya," he slurred out.

Shinya took the bottles from him and stepped back, waving Die inside. "Get in here..." _before you make an ass of yourself in the hallway_. He left the last part unsaid, but the implication was there very clearly.

Die stepped in and managed to close the door behind himself before basically collapsing onto the small step to start taking off his shoes, yanking violently at the red converse. 

Stepping past Die, Shinya went to go put the beer in the fridge. He hadn't expected to babysit Die... but he supposed that was what he got for not calling him earlier when he could have been a part of this drunken party Die had obviously thrown himself. He filled up a glass with water and brought it to the living room, shoving one of the plastic trash bins closer to the chair he'd been using and tossed a pillow on the floor for himself. 

Going back to Die, he found the guitarist just sitting there, both shoes off, aimlessly staring at the wall. Rolling his eyes, he slid his arm under Die's and helped him get to his feet. "Come on... living room is much better."

Together, they maneuvered their way past the beaded curtain and into the living room area. Shinya easily plunked Die down on the chair and shoved the water into his hand. "Drink this. No argument." He toed the trashcan closer and muttered, "You know what that's for... or at least you better."

Die grunted and then sat back, sipping at the water as Shinya eased himself down onto the pillow on the floor. They sat and regarded each other for quite a while before Die finally put the water back down and heaved out a large sigh. Shinya knew from experience that meant Die wanted to talk about something and was working up to it. He just kept patiently waiting, watching the drunken man in front of him work up courage.

Finally, Die pinned him with a piercing look and then offered, in as steady of a voice as he could muster, "I've been thinking... about our arrangement-"

Panic gripped Shinya and he couldn't keep from wincing. He held up his hand to stop Die, shaking his head. "Look... I... I'm sorry I've called a couple of times more than I probably should have. It's been a dry spell, if you know what I mean, and I just-"

Die made a frustrated sound and leaned forward abruptly. "Don't!" He looked startled at his own loudness and blinked a few times before shifting back. "I don't want you to make excuses." He shook his head and then looked toward the ground as he started to pull on a strand of his own hair, tugging it and then twirling it and then yanking harder on it as he rocked a little. "I want to finish what I was going to say... please."

Swallowing, Shinya nodded. "Okay...." he couldn't help the dread still pooled in his stomach, but he'd just have to deal with it if Die wasn't going to accept an apology.

"I've been thinking about it... and..." Die pushed his hand into his hair and shook it a little, fluffing it near the scalp before letting go and neatly clasping his hands in his lap. "I wanted you to know how... um... how much I enjoy it." He frowned at his feet. "And that... I was coming over here... to... to ask for a little more." The crease between his brows appeared and he shook his head. "But now... you... I understand. It was just a thing and that's fine, but I-"

"No," Shinya breathed out, "No, Die... it wasn't just a thing." He pushed himself up off the pillow and knelt in front of the guitarist, reaching up to gently caress his cheek. "I'm so sorry, I was trying to defend my actions before you could tell me to go fuck off, that's all. I thought you were thinking I had called too much and I panicked."

To his credit, Die just looked relieved and a bit curious. "How could you think I didn't want it? I started it..."

Shinya huffed out a laugh and shook his head. "Fear... paranoia... not wanting to lose a great friend because I was being greedy."

Die's face fell and Shinya slid his thumb over the smooth flesh of Die's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"... nothing," Die took a deep breath and shook his head. And then, as if the alcohol refused to let him write it off, he let out in a complete jumble of words, "I just thought maybe there was more than friends fucking, but there's not and that's okay. I can do that, too. I just need to think about it and I don't know what made me think this in the first place or why I thought It would be more. It's dumb and I shouldn't have-"

"Hey... hey," Shinya leaned in and kissed Die on the mouth to shut him up, pulling back once he'd stopped talking. "Breathe, buddy... I didn't mean it like that. I just meant... if you didn't think about it as anything more than that, I didn't want to lose you as a friend as well because I wanted more. Does that make sense?"

Die took a shaky breath and then nodded. "Yeah... okay."

"Jesus... how much did you have to drink?" Shinya let his hand trail down Die's throat and across his chest, coming to rest in the center of it. 

"Too much... I shouldn't have. I wanted... I wanted to come here and be with you... but I couldn't work up the nerve and I kept chickening out and having another." Die squirmed a little in the seat and then settled with a sigh.

Standing up, Shinya gave Die a look. "I know that face. Up... come on." 

Reluctantly, Die pushed himself up and the pair of them made their way across the small living area to the bathroom. 

Shinya helped Die unfasten his pants without batting an eyelash. He'd done it before, he'd do it again. Nothing he hadn't seen here. Once he had him freed of his pants, he let Die pull them down enough and got him on the toilet. "Tuck it back, I'm not cleaning it up again..."

Die did as he was told, starting to go as soon as he had, the force of it loud in the otherwise quiet room. 

"How's the stomach feel?"

"Okay... need something to eat to put on it though... or it won't be okay."

Shinya nodded. "Stay there until I come help you back up. No zipper incidents either." He meandered to the kitchen, rummaging around until he found an instant ramen container and filled the kettle, setting it aside to wait on the water to boil. Switching it on, he went back to the bathroom, reaching to help Die up and to get his boxers back on. He didn't bother with the jeans, pushing them down and gesturing. "Out... step out of them."

"But..."

"They smell like beer, did you spill on them or do I not want to know why they smell like beer?"

Die wrinkled his nose. "I didn't urinate on myself if that's what you want to know."

"Would not be the first time, buddy." Shinya cleared out his pockets and took off his belt, taking the pants and pitching them into his washing machine in the corner. He went to his bedroom and got a big t-shirt, coming back with it and handing it over. "Shirt, too. Put it in there."

While Die did so, Shinya relieved his aching bladder as well, flushing afterward and moving to wash his hands as he watched Die put the soap into the machine and stepped to the side for Shinya to hit the buttons.

He did and then led Die from the room, back to the chair. He turned off the TV, which had gone to fuzz since the movie had ended. Hitting rewind, he listened as the tape started running back to the initial spool. Settling back on his pillow, he watched Die quietly for a while. "I'm fixing you ramen."

"Thanks," Die issued softly, closing his eyes for the time being and making a face that clearly implied he was going to end up with a whopping headache when this was all said and done.

Shinya stood up as the kettle beeped and headed into the kitchen area to open the ramen and pour the water over it. He put the lid back down and put the spoon on it, bringing it in to Die and placing it on the table next to him. He opened the small drawer and fished out a bottle of pain relievers, plunking them down and giving Die a look. 

"Good plan," Die muttered, taking the pills and wrestling with the lid for a bit before finally getting it open and shaking two out, popping them back and swallowing them dry. He closed the bottle and pitched it back in the drawer before picking up the soup and ripping off the lid, pushing the spoon in and swirling it around to keep softening the noodles. "I'm sorry I showed up this way..."

"I'm not." Shinya shifted the pillow closer and sat on it again, staring up at Die. "We wouldn't have been so honest if you weren't completely bombed off your ass."

"Mmm," Die managed around a mouthful of noodles. 

Shinya left him alone for a bit, watching him eat, amused by the way he shoveled it back like a starving man. Sometimes he wondered if Die didn't spend all his money on clothing and booze and forget to buy food. But he never asked... it just seemed like it was none of his business, not to mention rude.

When Die finished, Shinya took the cup and put it in the trash for him, coming back and settling on the arm of the chair, watching him closely for his reaction. "I know you're far too drunk to do anything about it now, but I was going to call you tonight... and let's say, you're not the only one who chickened out."

"But you've called me plenty of times..." confusion wrote itself over Die's features, leaving him an open book.

"Yeah... but how many was too many... that was the game I was playing. I guess I don't have to play it anymore though, hmm?"

Die snorted and shook his head. "Nope." He slid his hand onto Shinya's leg, rubbing easily. "And I um... have a sort of different affliction than most people this drunk. Whiskey dick is not a thing with me... sort of... the opposite."

Shinya huffed out a laugh. "I see." He reached to touch Die's hand, running his fingers over the guitarist's long digits and then clasping it in his own. "I know we should wait because we need to have a sober conversation. But the other part of me says fuck it all and wants to screw you into the nearest wall."

Die grinned at him and then shifted down in the chair a bit. He patted his lap. "Come sit on daddy..." the instant the words were out of his mouth, he made a terrible face. "Oh god... yeah, no... no daddy."

Laughing, Shinya moved to straddle Die's legs, easily fitting both of them into the chair. "That was worth it only to see the look on your face. I wouldn't have called you daddy anyway... just so you know. But it was utterly worth the amusement."

Die slid his hands over Shinya's sides and then down to his hips, holding him in place as he arched up. "Feel it?"

"Die... I can _see_ it. I'm not blind and your dick is not small." Shinya slowly rocked his hips, testing out how Die felt against him like this, his own arousal starting to work its way through his body. He breathed out a soft, pleased sound as he kept moving, feeling just how hard Die was beneath him, his length pressing along the underside of Shinya's balls.

Letting his head fall back against the back of the chair, Die groaned, his hands squeezing Shinya's hips a bit harder than intended. "Yeah... like that, Shin... just like that." His hips moved to meet Shinya's rhythm, the pair of them falling into an ebb and flow that most people could only strive for. 

Shinya moved his free hand to lightly run through Die's hair. It was something he'd always wanted to do and never quite had. There hadn't be a good reason or an excuse to manage it until now... and now, it didn't matter, it was just a part of the act, something that would be left unquestioned and simply accepted.

The strands felt soft beneath his fingers and he found himself rocking his hips faster as he finally leaned in and fitted his lips tenderly against Die's own. Their movements grew faster, filled with more sexual frustration that needed to be worked out, while their kiss remained tender, almost soft. The contrast took Shinya's breath away and left him filled with more excitement than he'd already managed.

When they parted, it was only a hair's breadth, the whisper of Die's breath still caressing Shinya's lips as they moved. "I want you to take me."

"Have you e-"

"Yes," Shinya slid off of his lap and pulled his shirt over his head. "I have a surprise for you, too... if you close your eyes." He gave Die a smile and watched as the guitarist didn't even hesitate, his eyelids sliding shut.

Shinya quickly moved to the side of the room with his futon and his dresser. He tossed his shirt down and pushed off his sweat pants. Making sure Die wasn't peeking, he opened a drawer and rummaged, finally coming up with the pair of black strappy panties that Die had given him a somewhat of a cruel joke for last Christmas. The idea had been that if Shinya was wearing a dress for a costume, then he should wear the matching underpants. And Shinya's response had been a resounding, "Fuck you, Die," at the time... but he'd kept them anyway, some part of him far more amused than he wanted to be by it.

Now, he slipped them on and arranged his very hard length within them until he finally put it so that the tip was pushing up past the top of the panties and his sac lightly spilling out both sides of the crotch of the garment. Satisfied, he pulled his pants back on and came back to Die, standing in front of him. "If you can get my pants off... you get to see what's under them." A self-satisfied smirk graced his lips at those words.

Die stared at him for a moment, the look on his face incredulous. "You think I can't?" He heaved out a laugh and shook his head, standing up. Wavering a bit on the spot, he muttered, "I may be drunk, but I'm a professional drunk, darling."

Shinya pursed his lips to hide his grin, waiting on the other to try something. Instead, Die looked pointedly toward Shinya's bed. He didn't say a word, but gave Shinya a look that made him turn around and head right for it. All the promises in that gaze, all the precious things it dared to do to him... he'd never deny that look a single thing and he damn well knew it. Sliding onto the bed, he started to turn over, but Die's hands on his hips stopped him. 

Die's long fingers caressed the skin just above his hips and then slid under the waistband of his pants, tugging them down slowly, revealing the delicate lines of the panties.

The guitarist groaned and Shinya knew he'd done the right thing. "Let me show you the front... it's the better view."

"I dunno, this one is pretty delicious as it is." Die grasped one handful of ass and squeezed before easing his pants down to around his thighs. "Lay down and roll over." Shinya did as he was bid and Die pulled the pants off, discarding them into the floor before he simply looked over everything he'd been given. 

Die's scrutiny was enough to make Shinya ache for his touch... for his tongue and his mouth and his cock. Lust slammed through him and he actually bit out a whimper, spreading his legs. "Die..." he wouldn't beg, but hell if he wasn't going to imply it.

Grinning, Die reached past Shinya and picked up the bottle of lube from the other's nightstand. "Protection?"

Leave it to Die to actually remember such a thing in the middle of sex while he was drunk off his ass. The thought that the other was so careful about it, that it was inherent, made Shinya smile, though. He leaned back, reaching over his head and tugging the small bin under the table closer, pulling out a small zippered pouch and opening it. He selected a condom at random and tossed it on the bed next to Die's right knee, zipping it back up and putting it back in the bin. 

A few hasty movements and Die had his cock free of his underwear and the condom rolled down over it. The movement was born of practiced ease and Shinya pushed that thought forcibly from his mind, determined not to dwell on what number lover he was on Die's ever-growing list. Right then, it didn't matter. It hadn't mattered on the phone and it surely didn't matter now.

Lube came next and then Die was spreading his legs even further, shifting the panties aside to reveal Shinya's tight hole and then sliding into the depths with two digits. The ease seemed to almost surprise Die, his eyes lighting up and his tongue coming out to wet his lips as he watched what he was doing.

Shinya's cock flexed slightly as he let himself feel how good Die's fingers were deep inside of him. As the other moved, Shinya had to admit he was glad Die had talent in this area, the way he prepared him only adding to the stimulation rather than just being a simple act on the way toward putting his cock in Shinya's ass. It was pleasurable and he could feel himself growing more and more aroused as the seconds ticked by. 

By the time Die pulled his fingers out, Shinya was panting lightly, a smear of pre-cum across his abdomen where his cock rested telling all that Die needed to know about what he'd been doing. 

The guitarist neatly wiped his fingers and then positioned himself over Shinya, his cock in one hand, the other steadying him on the bed. The first press of his length made Shinya gasp and then the tip sliding in as his body welcomed it forced a long moan out of him. Within seconds, Die was inside of him, their hips already starting the rise and fall of their joining. 

"Die," Shinya breathed out, a quiet whimper freeing itself from his mouth as he pressed his fist against his lips. 

Leaning down, Die brushed his mouth over Shinya's cheek and then over his earlobe. "You'll be doing more than whispering my name soon."

And he wasn't wrong. Only minutes later, Shinya was clinging to Die as they coupled with one another with enough vigor that Shinya was sure his neighbors could hear the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. He called out Die's name over and over, nearly sobbing it as his cock throbbed between his legs, begging for just enough attention to be able to cum. 

Just as he thought for sure he could, Die stilled above him, a look of bliss on his face, though his voice was utterly silent. The throb of Die's cock within him told him all he needed to know. As soon as Die eased himself up a little bit, Shinya reached down, intent on finishing himself off, too horny to just let it go and have a prayer or not being miserable.

But before he could, Die pushed his hand away. Pulling out, he murmured, "I'm not an asshole, Shin... trust me." He discarded the condom and then slid down the bed until he was face-to-crotch with Shinya. Moving the fabric of the panties aside, he leaned in and took the drummer's cock in his mouth.

The eagerness with which Die pleased him more than made up for any technique he may have been lacking and Shinya found himself nearly thrusting up into his mouth, unable to hold still or even think about what he was doing. It wasn't nearly long enough before Shinya cried out Die's name one final time and jerked his hips upward, bliss slamming into him full-force as he lost it across Die's tongue.

They parted for a few moments, both trying to catch their breath. Finally, Die slumped down next to Shinya and mumbled, "Need ta'sleep," the words blurring together, all of the other's lucidity gone for the time being.

Letting out a quiet laugh, Shinya shuffled the blankets around until he had one pulled up over himself and Die and a pillow under his own head so he could lay on his side, facing Die, who was face-first into the comforter, already starting to snore a little.

"I could get used to this," Shinya whispered, his hand reaching to rub over Die's back as he closed his own eyes. "Real used to it..."

**The End**


End file.
